Special Victory
by OrangeAce
Summary: Seigaku regulars were planning to celebrate their victory along with their sensei, Sakuno and Tomoka. It was a victory celebration vacation they'll never forget! — RyomaSakunoFuji
1. Chapter 1: Phone Calls

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_Summary: A Special Celebration is being planned for Seigaku's victory with Rikkai Dai in the Kantou Regional Finals... Sakuno and Tomoka are part of this whole thing and so expect romance and all that!_

_From the author: Honestly, this story would be discontinued... but since a reader of my stories PMd me and requested me to continue the story, I will... For the sake of this person's reading pleasures and indulgence, hehe! Anyway! Hope you will like this story! I edited this by the way! Kk, Read and Review! Please and thank you! _

_P.S.: Some facts about this is... OrangeBerry leans closer and whispers 'this was my first fic...' chuckles_

**Special Victory**

**Chapter 1: Phone Calls**

Seigaku won the Kantou Regional Finals against Rikkaidai. Sensei Ryuzaki and Captain Oishi decided that they should have a celebration for their victory. They scheduled a meeting for the club in a café in the town square so that they can talk about their plans. Sakuno and Tomoka were invited to come too. The meeting was scheduled at 1:00 pm the next day (it was already their Christmas break).

_Ring Ring_

Fuji picked up the telephone. "Moshi moshi..."

"Hey, Fuji-senpai, this is Ryuzaki, umm, obaa-chan and buchou wants you to come in the café located in the town square tomorrow at 1:00 pm. Obaa-chan and buchou said that it's about the club's plans of celebration for winning in the finals..."

"Okay, will everyone come?"

"Well, I am not yet sure. I called the others already and they said they could come… except for you and Ryoma-kun" Sakuno's voice was barely heard as she said the last word and she blushes after she said Ryoma's name over the phone.

"Hey, Ryuzaki-san what did you say? I barely heard the last word…" Fuji couldn't help but tease even if he heard that Sakuno said Ryoma-kun.

Sakuno blushes again. "Fuji-senpai, I said the only people I didn't call yet were you and Ry-yom-ma-kun…" This time Sakuno was stuttering as she said Ryoma's name.

Fuji was enjoying this phone call. "Ei, Ryuzaki-san I heard that Echizen is not at home today, I heard that he was having a vacation of his own with this childhood friend of his..."

"Re-ea-lly, Fu-ji-senpai? That's too bad…" Sakuno frowned after what she just heard, she also sounded so depressed.

Fuji decided to stop the teasing, he couldn't go any further for Sakuno might end up really depressed. "Ryuzaki-san, I was just kidding… Don't worry, I'm sure Echizen would rather spend his vacation with you." Fuji chuckled.

Sakuno blushes then sighed "Ah, Fuji-senpai, stop teasing me, and why would he like to spend his vacation with me!!!"

"Haha, okay, but Im sure he'd like to spend his vacation with you... I'm sure..."

Sakuno blushed even more. "Fuji-senpai! Whatever... So, can you come?"

"Ah, yes of course…"

"Okay... Umm… Fuji-senpai, can you call Ryoma-kun for me?"

"Why? You should do it, I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice…"

"Fuji-senpai! I thought you said you'll stop teasing me!"

"I'm not teasing you, Ryuzaki-san, I'm telling the truth!" Fuji smirks, he really loved teasing Sakuno about Echizen.

"Fuji-senpai, that will never happen… Please, can you call him for me?" Sakuno pleaded from the other end of the line.

"No, I want you to call him, as your senpai, you must follow me..." Fuji inquired and thought of another reason to persuade his kohai. "...And didn't your obaa-chan and Oishi-senpai tell you to inform everyone, **including** Echizen?"

Sakuno sighed, her sigh could be heard from the other line, Fuji smirks. "Okay Fuji-senpai, I'm nervous though…"

"Don't be…"

"Okay, I can do this! Thanks Fuji-senpai, even if you did annoy and tease me today."

"My pleasure…"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye…"

Sakuno presses the plunger, now Echizen is the next and last person she needed to call with her grandmother, Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai's instruction. Sakuno dials Echizen's house number from the list of numbers given to her by her obaa-chan.

Someone picks up the phone from the other line.

"Hello, Echizen residence!" Rinko picked up the phone.

"Umm, hello, may I speak to Echizen Ryoma?"

"Okay, hang on…"

Sakuno heard Ryoma's name being shouted. "_Ryoma!",_then she heard someone approaching the phone.

"Hello…" Ryoma's usual cold tone.

"Umm, hello, Ryoma-kun this is Ryuzaki, obaa-chan and buchou asked all Seigaku regulars to come to the café in the town square at 1:00 pm tomorrow. Can you come?"

"Hnn, okay…" Ryoma answered sounding like he was forced. "Why?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot. It has something to do with the club's plan for your victory celebration in the finals. I'm sure your celebration will be fun, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sakuno broke the silence and finally decided to end the phone call. "Okay, Ryoma-kun see you tomorrow at the café, bye…" Sakuno was kind of disappointed at Ryoma for not replying, but she is used to it now, so it didn't really bring her down.

**Ryoma POV**

"Bye…" Ryoma put the phone down. "She was unusually talkative today…" Ryoma muttered to himself as he walked away from the phone.

**Sakuno POV**

Sakuno sighed, "That didn't go so bad after all!" Sakuno told herself happily… Even if deep down she felt sad for Ryoma didn't seem interested to talk to her. Suddenly the door in the living room opened. It was her obaa-chan.

"Sakuno, did you already inform the regulars about the meeting tomorrow?" Sensei Ryuzaki entered the house with bags of groceries.

"Hai…" Sakuno smiled sweetly to her grandmother as her grandmother put the bags in the kitchen.

"So, Sakuno, how did your call in the Echizen residence go?" Sensei Ryuzaki asked her granddaughter while she got out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

Sakuno blushes. "Umm… it was okay…"

Sensei Ryuzaki chuckles.

Sakuno hears her grandmother. "Obaa-chan…"

"I just wanted to make your day!"

"I call that more of teasing that making my day obaa-chan…" Sakuno smiles at her grandmother.

Sensei Ryuzaki smirks.

_From the author: As much as I wanted to change the maturity and depth of words I used for this story, I can't cause I might change the **whole entire thing**... so bear with me... This was the first fic I wrote and I was planning to discontinue it but there was a request sent to me so... yeah... haha, kk, hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2: Before the Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Second chapter edited! Kk, Hope you enjoy Chapter 2: Before The Meeting! Read and Review! Thank You!_

**Special Victory**

**Chapter 2: Before The Meeting**

Sakuno woke up the next morning at 7:00 am. She went downstairs and decided to help her obaa-chan make breakfast. She entered the kitchen but found no one. On top of the dining table she saw a note.

_Sakuno, there is an emergency regarding some papers for the Nationals so I have to fly to America this morning. I already told your buchou to have the meeting without me. I will be back before resuming of classes. I have to fix this mess. Stupid, tournament staff, anyways, have fun in the celebration! Just call me through the number I left on top of the mantelpiece in the living room if you need anything. For now, I asked one of your sempais to be with you in the house so that you'll not be home alone. Don't worry I trust that sempai of yours very much! P.S. Sakuno, I made your breakfast already, just check it on top of the oven._

_Obaa-chan_

Sakuno sighed. "Well, so much for helping obaa-chan make breakfast." Sakuno scans the room for the oven and spots her breakfast. She felt really sad for not having her obaa-chan for days. She does have to act mature already, so she must bear with the situation right now. Sakuno gets her food and eats it hungrily.

After Sakuno ate, she took a bath and dressed herself even if the meeting was still at 1:00 pm. Sakuno ran downstairs and decided to buy Christmas gifts in the town square and wait for 1:00 pm. Sakuno went outside and locked the front door putting the house keys in her purse. She waited in the bus stop then checked her watch.

"Hmm… the next bus will be here in 15 mins., might as well get myself an ice cream." Sakuno entered the ice cream store parallel to the bus stop. She bought her favorite flavor strawberry and decided to add some sprinkles. She went outside and waited for the bus while eating her ice cream graciously. She finished her ice cream fast.

Finally, the bus came. She entered the bus and sat on the last row.

"Sakuno, so nice to see you early in the morning!"

Sakuno was surprised to see someone talking to her. She looked at the direction of the person talking to her.

It was Fuji.

"Ah, Fuji-senpai, good morning!" Sakuno greeted him with a bright smile.

"So, were are you headed to?"

"Town square, I know that it's a bit early but I'll be shopping for Christmas gifts then I'll wait for the others in the café at 1:00 pm. You?"

"What a coincidence! I'm going there too at this time, I have a few errands to run. Say, would you like to go with me there and wait until 1:00 pm, unless you have a date with Echizen…" Fuji smirks.

"Ahhh! Fuji-senpai, here you go again, teasing me! I'll just be buying gifts for everyone!" Sakuno blushes at the thought of her and Ryoma having a date.

Fuji chuckles then opens his eyes. "So, would you go with me after my errand then we could shop for gifts until 1:00 pm?"

"Sure, Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno blushed even more when she saw Fuji's blue orbs.

They reached the town square at 09:30 am.

"Ryuzaki-san, wait for me here, I'll just deliver this package. I'll be back in a few minutes…" Fuji ran and went inside the bookstore near the café which will be filled with Seigaku regulars later. In a few minutes (like Fuji said), Fuji came out of the bookstore and went to Sakuno.

"Did I take long?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno shook her head, "No, Fuji-senpai…"

"So, who do we buy gifts first?"

"I'm thinking of buying for obaa-chan and Tomoka first. Is it okay?"

"Sure, no problem…"

Sakuno and Fuji entered a shop.

88888

Ryoma yawned. He woke up so late today. He got out from bed and entered the bathroom. He took a bath. Then he went downstairs to eat brunch.

"Good Morning!" His blue-haired cousin greeted him.

"Good Morning…"

"You woke up so late today, must have been a really tough tournament two days ago to make you so tired until today…" His cousin beamed placing his brunch in front of him.

"Yeah…" Ryoma started to stuff his brunch in his mouth.

Ryoma looked at the wall clock. It was already 10:30 am. " I still have time to practice before the meeting…" Ryoma whispered to himself. He finished his brunch and went to the court in his house. His father was lying down near one of the statues and reading his porn magazines.

"Oyaji, let's play…" Ryoma demanded his father.

Echizen Nanjiroh stared at him. "Don't disturb me, practice on your own for now…"

"Oyaji baka…" Ryoma was heading out and decided to buy Ponta instead of practicing. He was not really in the mood to practice anyway since he was tired from the tournament two days ago.

"Hey, Ryoma, where are you going?" His father asked him without taking a look at Ryoma.

"Going out…"

"Are you going on a date?!" His father suddenly removed the magazine and looked at Ryoma expectantly.

"Yada…"

"Hnnn…" Echizen Nanjiroh smirked and continued reading his magazine. Ryoma left.

Ryoma looked at his watch. It was already 11:30 am.

"Hnnn… 11:30 already? So fast…"

He reached the nearest vending machine near the bus stop. He got Ponta and waited for the next bus which will be coming in 5 minutes.

88888

Sakuno and Fuji bought a bunch of gifts already. Fuji checked the town square. It was already 11:30 am.

"Say, Sakuno would you like to eat lunch already? It's almost noon. And one and a half more hour before 1 pm…"

Sakuno looked at her sempai. "Okay…"

Sakuno and Fuji entered a fast food chain and ate their lunch.

_From the author: Chapter 2 edited and done! Kk, hope you enjoyed! Wait for my update, kk? Hehe, I decided I would be continuing this, expect next chapters to be more satisfying, kk?! Haha_


	3. Chapter 3: Is This What I Think It Is?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: This is Chapter 3: Is This What I Think It Is? Kk, haha, kk, this chapter would be far more better than the previous ones, I assure you peeps... kk! Are you ready? Then read! On with it! Oh and don't forget to review... arigatou!!!_

**Special Victory**

**Chapter 3: Is That What I Think It Is?**

Echizen immediately got of the bus and landed on the town square's grounds. He looked around and saw a couple of people in the premises. Not that crowded and not that deserted... He checked his watch: it was 12:00 noon... He sighed.

"Seems like an hour of waiting before the others get here..." He whispered to himself oblivious that there **were** already people in the mall that were part of the scheduled 1pm meeting. He skidded around the mall waiting idly for the required time of the meeting. As he circled the place, going nowhere in particular, someone jumped on him and scared the wits out of him. He grew pale but his face was re-colored with fury when he saw who had attempted and succeeded in scaring him... It was Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobatics player of the famous Seigaku team.

"Nani! Kikumaru-senpai! What was that for?!" Echizen cried in anguish and embarrassment for being caught of guard and be scared just like that.

Kikumaru snickered and gave his kohai a big teddy bear hug. "Nyah, you seem so lost in thought that I wanted to humor you a bit..." Kikumaru cheerfully replied while winking at the team's pillar-of-support.

Echizen glared at his senpai then lowered down his cap. "You call that humoring? Hn..." The samurai junior said and headed to another direction away from his senpai... and to nowhere in particular. 'Why did I have to be early again...? Oh ya... because stupid oyaji didn't want to play me...' Ryoma sighed and started walking away when the red-haired boy prevented him to.

"Hoi! Hoi! Ochibi! Want to eat lunch with me?! My treat!" Kikumaru plastered a huge warm grin on his face.

Echizen thought for a moment. He had nothing to do anyway, and besides he was hungry despite the fact that he just ate brunch one and a half hour ago! Well, what do you expect from a growing twelve-year old boy who has the knack of eating like three persons? Who would blame him? He was in the stage of puberty... And so he answered his senpai without regret for Kimaru would be the one paying, not him, another plus point for agreeing to the offer. "Sure... nothing better to do anyway..." He said and went along with his senpai to the fast food chain which happens to be the same place were a certain seigaku tensai and his braided kohai were eating their lunch.

88888

"So, Ryuzaki-san, what are your ideal celebrations for something like victories?" Fuji asked, starting a fresh conversation after obtaining their meal from the counter and now hungrily digesting it in their bellies.

Sakuno gave a muffled reply because she took a huge bite from her super-sized hamburger (another person in puberty experiencing extreme want to indulge themselves in food). "A cruise would be good..." Came her reply.

Fuji smiled. "Really? I wanted that too..." He said as he took a bite from his own burger.

The pair continued to gobble up their food as two figures neared the food chain and were about to meet another...

88888

Kikumaru hummed a happy tune as Echizen and he approached the restaurant. As the two headed their way, someone called out to them. "Hey! Echizen! Kikumaru-senpai!" A voice called. The two turned and saw the tall spiky-haired boy... Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Hoi! Hoi! Nyah! Momo! So nice to see you!" Kikumaru waved at his kohai bouncily. Momo immediately reached them.

"I thought I was too early! Good thing I saw you two and has someone to be with before the meeting!" Momo said as he scratched the back of his head looking rather sheepish.

Kikumaru slapped him at the back and laughed. "Nyah, haha, ochibi and I are earlier than you!" Kikumaru seized his slappimg as Momo was already starting to get hurt. "So... do you want to eat with ochibi and me?!" Kikumaru offered happily. Momo was about to protest when the red-head added something. "My treat!"

Momo had no second thoughts and immediately complied. "Sure, sure!" Momo cackled.

Echizen grunted due to his senpai's actions. "Hn... So are we going to eat or not?" He asked as the three continued to stand inches away from the shop doing nothing and seems like waiting from Christmas...

Kikumaru smiled and started walking towards the restaurant. "Don't worry, we're going, we're going..." He said as he continued to walk and was about to open the door when he stopped and leaned near the huge glass door peering at something. Momo and Echizen exchanged confused looks and wondered what in the world their senpai was looking at. The two approached him and Momo was about to ask what he was looking at when he was pulled down by Kikumaru. Echizen too... So the three were peering at the glass door looking at something and looked like spies who were checking-out a hidden secret base. Momo and Echizen followed the red-head's gaze and found themselves looking at Sakuno and Fuji chattering happily while taking a bite from their burgers.

"Nani... what's the meaning of this?" Momo asked bewildered continuing to look at the two familiar figures insdie the shop... "Ryuzaki-san and Fuji-senpai... dating?" Momo inferred.

Echizen paled not knowing the reason why... His two senpais looked at him and smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Seems like Fuji overtook you ochibi..." Kikumaru said slyly. Momo grinned from ear to ear ready to start the teasing marathon.

"Seems like you're too late Echizen..." Momo said.

"What are you talking about?" Echizen replied nonchalantly while lowering his cap.

"Is this what I think it is?" Momo stated.

Kikumaru nodded at him. "It seems like ochibi is jealous..."

_From the author: Chapter 3 done! Yay! Please continue to read and don't forget to review! kk_


	4. Chapter 4: Cafe Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Am trying to update as fast as I can School is really cramming my schedule… This is the last update I would do for the month… probably, ahihi My three other stories are already updated ____ Kk, Well, I hope you find this chapter satisfying! Presenting, Chapter 4: Café Meeting! Finally! Ahihi After Momo, Kikumaru and Ryoma see Fuji and Sakuno together, what are they going to do? Are they going to enter or what? Haha Read and find out And after that scene, finally, the café meeting starts! ____ What would the group plan to do? Please R and R!_

**Special Victory**

**Chapter 4: Café Meeting**

Momo and Kikumaru snickered as Echizen starts to blush. "Nani! What are you talking about?" Echizen retorted to his two senpais, his face a pale pink.

The two older regulars looked at the tennis samurai junior then at each other. They started laughing. "Ahihi! Ochibi doesn't know he is blushing! Ahihi, nyah!" Kikumaru stated to the bewildered Echizen.

Not being able to bear what his senpais are doing to him, annoying him, he stood up and prepared to leave, disregarding and ignoring his grumbling stomach. But Momo gripped his arm and avoided him to head some place else. "Oh no… you are staying with us until the meeting starts…"

Kikumaru grabs his other arm. "And we are going… inside…" The red head said, and then Momo and he started dragging Echizen in the fast food chain.

88888

Sakuno was about to take a bite from her burger when she saw the food chain's door open. Two familiar figures were pulling someone inside. It was Echizen. "Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno muttered curiously but Fuji still heard her.

"Huh?" Fuji said then looked at where Sakuno was looking. It was then he also saw the three other Seigaku regulars. He smirked. 'Why are they dragging Echizen inside?'

88888

Momo loosened his grip on the samurai junior for he saw the two familiar heads he had recognized a while ago, turn their heads on the their direction. "Hey! Ryuzaki-san! Fuji-senpai!" Momo greeted cheerfully.

Kikumaru still dragged Echizen but this time towards Sakuno and Fuji's table.

"Ano… Kikumaru-senpai… why are you dragging Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked curiously staring at the dragger and the one being dragged weirdly. A few other heads were also staring at the pair with crumpled foreheads, wondering what in the world was the dragging for.

Kikumaru released the stubborn Echizen and scratched an invisible itch on his head. "Ahihi! Simple! It's because ochibi didn't want to enter the food chain and so we had to drag him inside!" Kikumaru replied happily.

Fuji was grinning and was eyeing the bored-looking Echizen secretly. Sakuno smiled sweetly at her ever-hyper senpai. "Ah… okay…"

Echizen straightened himself up. "Hnnn…" 'Why am I here again? Oh yah… it's because of annoying Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai… tsk, dragging me here…' It was annoying that he was dragged in this restaurant, and it was also annoying to see Sakuno and Fuji together. 'What are they doing together anyways?' Echizen wondered and looked at the pair who was happily chatting with the spiky-haired and red-haired Seigaku regulars.

"So… what are you doing together, ne Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro quietly asked the tennis tensai who was also curious of seeing the two together.

Fuji smirked. 'Ah… they seem to have thought that Ryuzaki-san and I are dating… well, there is no harm in playing along…' "Ah…" Fuji leans near Momo to whisper it to him, making it seem as if it was a humongous secret. Sakuno, Kikumaru and Echizen stared at the two in wonder. "Ryuzaki-san and I are dating…" Fuji lied to the Seigaku junior.

"R-Really?" Momo asked in surprise. 'So it's true!' He told himself. He hurriedly went near his acrobatic senpai's side and informed him of Fuji's lie. "Ryuzaki-san and Fuji-senpai are dating!" He whispered eagerly to the acrobatic player.

Kikumaru reacted spontaneously. "NYAH! REALLY?!" Momo had to cover his mouth to avoid his senpai to attract more attention.

Sakuno and Echizen looked at the three in complete wonder. 'What in the world are they whispering about?' The two had both thought in their minds.

Kikumaru immediately came to Fuji's side. "I-Is it true? Huh?! Fuji! Nyah! Tell me!" Eiji asked pleadingly, begging for Fuji to answer for he was very interested if it was true or not.

Fuji grinned from ear to ear. "Joke…" He told the acrobatic players which in turn caused both Momo and Eiji to glare at Fuji.

"FUJI/FUJI-SENPAI!" The two cried and didn't care even if the whole food chain's attention was on them.

Sakuno was blushing furiously. The people in the restaurant were staring at them for being so insensitive and disrespectful. Sakuno was very embarrassed. She tugged on Fuji's sleeve and pointed to the people staring at them in wonder.

Fuji looked at them with the meanest and deadliest of his glares (A/N: Does he even glare? Ahihi Let's just assume he was as angry when he fought Kirihara in the Kantou Regional finals). They all returned to their own businesses. After a few moments, he immediately returned to the calm and gentle tennis tensai… who was sadistic too despite his façade.

Echizen sighed for being with a weird group. Not counting Sakuno of course… (A/N: Yihee… Ryoma doesn't think Sakuno is weird  Well, I mot saying that Fuji, Eiji and Momo are weird… they are just acting weird) "Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, are we going to eat or not? It's almost one…" 'And my stomach is grumbling…' He thought to himself.

88888

After the chaotic lunch in the fast food chain, Sakuno, Fuji, Echizen, Kikumaru and Momoshiro immediately headed to the café, not wanting to be late. As they entered the shop, they saw the rest of the group already in there; Oishi, Inui, Kaidoh and Kawamura. "Yoh…" Oishi greeted the newcomers.

"Nyah! Oishi! What time did you come here?" Kikumaru asked his doubles partner surprised.

"Just a few minutes ago…" Oishi replied simply. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"We've been here since a while ago…" Fuji answered for Kikumaru.

"Really?" Oishi asked. "Well that's good to hear…" Oishi commented.

"Echizen… you weren't late… ah, now I have to change my calculations… Echizen not being late, changed from 15 percent to 18 percent…. That's good data…" Inui jotted down fresh data on his notebook and continued to monologue.

The other regulars and Sakuno sweatdropped. Oishi cleared his throat. "Why don't you sit down, Ryuzaki-san, Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Echizen?" Oishi ushered them to vacant seats. The five complied and sat down. But before they did. Fuji, Sakuno, Eiji and Momo put several shopping bags on a corner of the shop where they could of course, still keep their eyes on it.

_As The five left the fast food chain, ready to go to the meeting, Eiji, Momo, and Echizen then noticed shopping bags which Fuji and Sakuno are holding. "Hey, Fuji, what are those for, ne?" Eiji asked Seigaku's tennis prodigy in wonder as he looked at him expectantly waiting for his answer. Momo and Echizen were curious too…_

"_They're my Christmas shopping…" Sakuno answered for her senpai… Well, she was the one who bought the stuff anyway… Fuji was just helping her carry them for she was petite. Fuji smiled._

"_Really?!" Eiji and Momo said at the same time. "Cool!" They immediately went to Sakuno's and Fuji's side. "Let me carry some for you…" Eiji and Momo said at the same time. _

_Sakuno gave half of the number of paper bags she was holding to her Momo-senpai, while Fuji gave to Kikumaru. Echizen just stood still, not doing anything. Just when Kikumaru was about to peek, Sakuno scolded him. "Kikumaru-senpai! No peeking!!!" Sakuno was flushed. 'It is supposed to be a surprise! Well, Fuji-senpai knows…. But it's okay…'_

_Seeing Sakuno flushed, her cheeks puffed out, he immediately ceased checking the paper bag and didn't even have the thought of doing it again. Momo didn't even dare try even he wanted too... It was scary seeing Sakuno like that._

_Fuji smirked and Echizen pulled his cap down to hide his smile._

After settling down, Sakuno scans the room for her friend Tomoka. "Say… has anyone seen Tomoka?" Sakuno asked the regulars who were first in the café.

They shook their heads.

Sakuno checked her wristwatch. It was 1:05. "Nani… where is she?"

Then the café shop door opened and a pigtailed girl entered panting. "Sorry I'm late everyone…" Tomoka apologized to the group.

"Are you okay?" Sakuno asked concerned. 'Why is she panting?'

Tomoka smiled. "Nah, I'm fine, I just ran because I didn't want to be later than I already was…" Tomoka explained then took the chair beside Sakuno.

"Ah… okay…" Sakuno replied.

Then the meeting started. Ideas converged and there was argument and all that; the normal factors of a meeting. After an hour, finally, the group settled for the vacation they can afford and they would find exciting.

Oishi smiled to his present company. "Ah, it's settled then! A vacation in a resort for a week! Sounds good to me!" Oishi cheerfully announced to the group.

Sakuno smiled. 'A cruise could have been better… but we can't afford it… it's okay… a resort sounds fun too…" Sakuno comforted herself.

88888

_From the author: Aww… No cruise! But a resort! Not bad! Well… we wouldn't know… maybe an opportunity to a cruise can pop up along the way… Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please R and R and wait for more updates ___


	5. Chapter 5: A Day's Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Sorry if it was a long wait before I updated… I had school stuff to do so… yeah, gomen. Though I'm happy I got to update this earlier than I have expected! Ahihi! Anyways, here is chapter 5! I hope you like it! Hehe, Oh, yeah, I'm very happy that a lot of you are enjoying this fic so far! Arigatou for the support! Please continue to motivate me! Continue to read and review! Arigatou!_

**Special Victory**

**Chapter 5: A Day's Out**

After the café meeting, some immediately dismissed themselves for they had matters to attend to. "I have to go somewhere else now…" Kaidoh said and headed for the exit. Momoshiro scoffed when the boomerang specialist left.

"Me too… I promised to help oyaji with the shop today, so I have to go now…" Kawamura politely dismissed himself and exited the café.

Echizen was about to stand up and leave too when two strong hands pushed him back to his seat. "Nani, where do you thing you are going, huh Echizen?" Momoshiro asked his kohai, pretending to be mean.

Kikumaru on the other hand pretended to glare at Echizen. "Nyah ochibi… were you trying to escape huh?" The red head interrogated the samurai junior.

"Eh?" Was all Echizen said. Sakuno, Tomoka, Oishi, Fuji, and Inui smiled at the three for being their usual selves… but were quite confused with what in the world Momoshiro and Kikumaru were talking about.

"You were trying to escape, ne Echizen?" Momoshiro pressed on the 'escaping accusation' further.

"What are you talking about Momo-senpai? Kikumaru-senpai? Do you call 'going home' escaping?" Echizen asked.

"Yeah Momo-senpai… Ryoma-sama has a point… going home isn't escaping…" Tomoka sided Ryoma.

"And escape from what?" Sakuno asked curiously.

Fuji watched everything to his liking. It was pretty entertaining. Inui on the other hand remained silent as he tried to anticipate what would happen next. Oishi was a tad bit uncomfortable with what Momoshiro and Kikumaru were doing, teasing their first year tennis regular kohai.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru grinned from ear to ear. "Well, escape from this fun day's out of course!" The two replied in chorus.

"Fun" Sakuno repeated.

"Day's" Tomoka said.

"Out?" Oishi ended bewildered.

"Eh?" Echizen was confused.

Fuji and Inui continued to watch everything with interest.

"Wouldn't it be kind of useless and pointless to go to the mall without having fun?" Momoshiro started.

"Yeah! Like for example, going to the arcades, watching a movie, going to a karaoke, eating a lot and all the other fun stuff you can do here in the mall!!!" Kikumaru explained.

"Well… not really Kikumaru-senpai… you can go to the mall to shop or buy things you need…" Tomoka stated.

"Or have a meeting like what we had just a while ago…" Oishi said.

"And a whole lot of other things more important, rather than arcades, movies, karaoke and eating more than what you can take…" Echizen reasoned out and lowered the brim of his cap to cover his eyes tainted with annoyance.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru struggled on what to say next, after a few moments passed by, they still had no idea on how to defend their stand. They felt defeated. "B-But, B-But…" The two started.

"Well, if you're really desperate to do that stuff, you can do it without me… I pass…" Echizen stood up and prepared to leave when Sakuno spoke up.

"Well it seems like they want you with them Ryoma-kun… if Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai want to stay in the mall longer with you, why not just stay… Unless you really have to go home… It's not everyday we get to hang out like this Ryoma-kun… usually you have games and all that… Why not just have fun without doing anything related to tennis for once…" Sakuno stated courageously.

Ryoma stopped walking when he heard Sakuno's voice. Fuji, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Tomoka smirked. Inui was writing down fresh data on his notebook.

"Please Echizen!!!" Momoshiro pleaded, backing up Sakuno's statement.

"Yeah! Ochibi, please!!! We agree with what your girlfriend said!" Kikumaru cried, adding the extra remark at the end.

Ryoma stiffened with what the red head just said. Red started to streak on Sakuno's face. Fuji and Tomoka were trying not to stifle a giggle or a chuckle. Inui started to write furiously on his notebook. Oishi started to panic with what would happen next after what his double partner said.

Echizen turned around immediately. But before saying anything, calmed himself down. "She is not my girlfriend…" Echizen stated silently.

Sakuno nodded vigorously. "Yep, I am not his girlfriend, what made you say that, ne Kikumaru-senpai?" Sakuno stood up and defended too.

The group of teens was starting to create a scene in the café. Some heads were turned towards their table, watching what was happening. Kikumaru and Momoshiro smirked secretly. Their plan to let Echizen come with them was working. 'If Sakuno's request didn't work, then, we implement our plan A…' The two had in their minds.

Fuji was smirking so wide for he was really entertained with what was happening. Tomoka was starting to be nervous with what would happen next. Inui continued to write on his data notebook; ignoring the weird glances other people were giving their table. Oishi was full aware of his surroundings. He started to be frantic with what was happening. 'Oh no… we're causing a scene…'

Sakuno realized that they had attracted attention now. She looked around and saw people looking at her weirdly and curiously. She started to blush and returned to her seat beside Fuji. She tugged on his shirt sleeve again and pointed at the people looking at them. Fuji turned to the crowd and did what he did to the people in the fast food chain just a while back; he glared at them with the meanest of his glares. And soon enough, the people returned to their own businesses. "We always attract attention, ne Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked quietly. Fuji nodded and smiled at his kohai.

"I guess we would always attract attention whenever we would be with those three…" Fuji whispered back as he pointed at Echizen, Kikumaru and Momoshiro who were now a **tiny **bit quieter than a while ago.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro continued to bug the now **so** annoyed Echizen. "Please ochibi!" "Come on Echizen!"

Pitying his kohai so much, Oishi was about to stop their bickering nonsense when Echizen finally burst. "Alright!" He replied exasperated after which he sighed.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro did a high five.

88888

"Yes! Haha, in your face Momo!" Kikumaru shouted excitedly as a big "A" flashed under "Player 1" on the big screen. Momoshiro whined for an "A minus" flashed under "Player 2". Obviously, the acrobatics player was player 1 and the dunk smash specialist was player 2.

Sakuno, Tomoka, and other people clapped as the two ended their game in "Dance Dance Revolution". Oishi and Fuji smiled at the two. Inui wrote "DDR" data on his notebook and… Echizen remained silent, annoyed that he was dragged along in this "Fun Day's Out". Well, in his point of view, what they were doing wasn't fun. In his vocabulary, **Tennis **was fun.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro dragged (not literally) the group to another game machine. This time, it looked like a drum game. "This game is super fun too! You guys should try it out!" Momoshiro remarked. Kikumaru nodded in agreement. Kikumaru tried first. He beat the high score that once again, Momo had to struggle to keep up. After the two's game, Inui volunteered to try.

Echizen gave a long sigh showing that he was completely not enjoying what they were doing. Fuji and Sakuno noticed it, but Sakuno was the one who did something about it. "Ano…" Sakuno said, trying to get her senpais and Tomoka's attention. They did turn to Sakuno, listening to her intently. Inui on the other hand was ignored as he continued to play the game… acing it.

"What is it Ryuzaki-san?" Oishi asked kindly, acting like the team's mother once again.

"Can I buy things I need for the trip this weekend?" Sakuno asked, eyeing Echizen secretly.

Echizen heard what Sakuno said and wanted to come with her and do the same, instead of being stuck in a game world that wasn't his type. But… he remained silent, waiting for further statements.

Tomoka spoke up. "Ah Sa-chan! I will come with you!"

Sakuno smiled.

"I will come too, Ryuzaki-san…" Fuji said and opened his cerulean eyes. He was smiling… handsomely.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro smirked as they saw Echizen stiffen when Fuji volunteered to come with the two girls. 'So young, so young…' They both had in their minds.

"Okay Ryuzaki-san, you can go… we'll just meet again this weekend… You three be careful…" Oishi instructed. Echizen was still struggling to say he wanted to go with them. If he said so, he would be teased that he liked Sakuno. So, he waited for any opportunity to come with them without volunteering.

The three prepared to go. Still, no opportunity coming. Echizen didn't know what to do. Kikumaru and Momoshiro were trying to not laugh as they continued to watch Echizen struggle.

Inui finished the last beat and ended with an "A". He looked around and waited for any cheers or praises but he noticed that he was completely ignored. But… something caught his attention… Echizen was acting weird. He prepared his notebook and waited for anything that would happen next.

'They're going now… Should I volunteer? No wait… they would say I'm going because of Ryuzaki-san and Fuji-senpai…" Echizen was about to volunteer and accept the fact that he would be teased when he was overtook.

"Nyah Oishi, wouldn't it be too much of a hassle for Fuji to carry the paper bags alone?" Kikumaru started.

"Why don't we ask Echizen to come with them ne?" Momoshiro suggested.

Echizen looked at his senpais confused. 'And I thought they wanted me with them…' The two winked at him. 'Eh?'

Oishi looked at the two and scanned their faces if they were planning anything catastrophic. He found none (A/N: Well, they **were **planning something… but the two were just darn good in painting their faces). "Okay…"

Echizen sighed and headed to catch up with the three. 'What in the world made Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai change their minds?' Well, he was thankful to them for **finally** understanding that he couldn't take that kind of "game world".

Inui gathered enough data and rejoined the three remaining regulars. "What made you change your minds huh, Eiji, Momo?" Oishi asked his teammates curiously.

"Well, the only reason why we wanted Echizen to stay was…" Momoshiro started to explain.

"… to put Ryuzaki-san and ochibi together!" Kikumaru explained. He did a high five with the dunk smash specialist.

"And it worked…" Inui stated.

88888

_From the author: Ahihi! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Next Chapter would be the real 'Day's Out' when Sakuno, Tomoka, Fuji and Echizen stay together and prepare for the trip! I promise to update as fast as I can! Please understand! Arigatou! Please R and R! _


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Mania

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: I'm so happy! Cause I got to update on this super fast! Haha! Anyways! I would really like to thank all the reviewers. You really motivated me on this fic and I actually can't believe I was planning to discontinue it! Haha, well, I would never think of doing that again! Arigatou for the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!_

**Special Victory**

**Chapter 6: Shopping Mania**

Sakuno heaved a sigh as she walked with Fuji on her left and Tomoka on her right, still oblivious that a certain "pillar of support" was tailing behind. 'Ah… This whole shopping thing is to get Ryoma-kun out of the arcade, but it seems like he'd rather be out of place than be found with me…' She thought sadly. She was startled from her thoughts when Tomoka spoke.

"So Sa-chan, where first?" Tomoka asked her friend curiously. "Well, we need to consider what we need in the trip."

Fuji was the one who replied. "We need toiletries and some snacks…" The tennis tensai responded with his ever calm and gentle voice.

Sakuno smiled at her senpai then nodded in agreement. "Yep, I do think we need those…" Sakuno said. As they were actually walking around, she was bringing her Christmas shopping with her. The number of bags was split amongst themselves.

"Oh, and don't forget our Christmas presents!!!" Tomoka reminded enthusiastically. Suddenly remembering what she was holding, Tomoka whined playfully. "Ah! Sa-chan you're so lucky! You already got to do your Christmas shopping!!!" Tomoka pouted a little adding to the drama. Sakuno responded with a sweet simple smile, perfectly aware of her bestfriend's act. "So Sakuno, what did you get everyone?" Tomoka wondered and was looking at Sakuno with full attention, hoping that she would answer.

Sakuno smiled. "Sorry Tomoka, I can't tell you…"

Echizen remained silent and undiscovered as he continued to tail the three. He sighed deeply. 'This is so boring…' He thought to himself. He walked in a slow pace, silently which made him unknown from the three who were ahead of him.

Tomoka this time genuinely whined. "Ah! Sa-chan! Please tell me!" Tomoka begged.

Sakuno shook her head. "No… Tomo-chan, it's a surprise…" She said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Fuji smiled to himself as he continues to watch Tomoka force Sakuno into telling her what the several presents she bought were, and for who it would be.

"Sa-chan! Fine… then would you at least just tell me what you got Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka pleaded.

With the mention of his name, Echizen shifted his attention to the people in front of him. 'What? Did they call me?'

"Please Sa-chan, I have a right to know what you got Ryoma-sama for Christmas because I am your bestfriend!" Tomoka stated hysterically. Imagine how much more she would react if she knew that Fuji knew all the presents and for who it would be.

'Nani?' Echizen thought, completely bewildered. 'Me? A present?' Echizen scoffed and looked away… but his ears were perched on the conversation of the two girls.

Sakuno smiled. "Okay…" Sakuno finally complied. "Fine… I would tell you. I guess you do have a right to know… And besides, Fuji-senpai knows…" Tomoka's mouth dropped open. "…It would then be unfair if I didn't tell you…" Sakuno smiled.

Echizen continued to listen silently, waiting for more mention of his name and the said Christmas present. Tomoka looked at her bestfriend excitedly, eager for her to reply. "But… I would tell you later…" Sakuno decided and ended quickly.

Tomoka's face fell, Ryoma grunted in disappointment for not hearing more about it. Fuji chuckled lightly. "Ah Ryuzaki-san, it is good you decided to tell Osakada-san about it later…" He started. Both girls looked at him in wonder and couldn't quite grasp what Fuji was pointing out. "Because if you would discuss it now, you would be spoiling it to somebody…" Fuji smiled making sure that his voice was loud enough. Ryoma stiffened with Fuji's audible words.

"Eh? But Fuji-senpai, who would I be spoiling it to? You perfectly know what I got everyone since you were with me when I bought the presents…" Sakuno remarked at her senpai.

Fuji smiled and then stopped walking. Both girls were dumbfounded and totally clueless of what Fuji was thinking and doing. Echizen stopped walking too. "Well Echizen, wouldn't it be more exciting if you didn't know what your gift was before you actually open it?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno and Tomoka surprised, turned around only to find Echizen in front of them totally caught. 'Eh?' Sakuno thought while she blushed all over.

Tomoka happily made her way to the tennis prince and pulled him towards Fuji and Sakuno. "You should be joining us Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said cheerfully. When finally she released him, she asked, "How long were you actually following us?"

Fuji grinned to himself. Sakuno waited for Ryoma's answer. Ryoma pulled the brim of his cap downwards. "Hnnn…"

"Since we left the arcade…" Fuji answered calmly and stole a quick glance of Echizen who actually looked surprised.

"Nani? You knew that Ryoma-sama was following us all along?" Tomoka asked and Fuji nodded. Sakuno watched everyone do the talking silently.

Ryoma scoffed in annoyance. "Are we going to get ready for the trip or not?" Echizen said then started walking again, this time, leading the way. Tomoka shrugged then followed Echizen.

Fuji smiled then turned to the silent Sakuno. "Come on…"

88888

"Ano… I think these bags are a big nuisance, we should drop them off somewhere…" Sakuno suggested, quite ashamed for causing her Christmas shopping to be a burden to her present company.

Tomoka nodded and responded thankfully. "Thank goodness you suggested such! My hands are starting to callous because of the weight of these things!" Tomoka whined. "Sa-chan, you really owe me an explanation of what in the world you both everyone for Christmas..." Tomoka stated.

Sakuno just smiled. The four of them headed for the baggage drop-off and claim counter. Right after the three discovered (well, naturally two discovered, since Fuji knew all along) that Echizen was with them, they let him share the shopping burden which he accepted blankly and without further argument or whatsoever. Right after they drop-off the bags, they entered the grocery store where they would be scavenging for necessities of the trip next week. Entering the store, they found themselves looking at a vast area full of mounted shelves filled with products. The four walked in together looking at everything with interest like hansels and gretels amazed by the candy house's charisma. A friendly fellow approached the group of teens with a big grin on his face. "Welcome to Shop Smart! Where Smart Shoppers Shop! How may I help you young ladies and gents?" The man offered cheerfully.

Both Sakuno and Fuji smiled at the man who greeted them. Echizen looked at him blankly. Tomoka was the one who replied. "Ah, we're here to shop for things we need for a trip next week! We would need some toiletries and snacks!" Tomoka replied enthusiastically, matching the mood of the salesman.

The man nodded and pointed the direction where the paraphernalia could be found. "The toiletries, such as tissues, shampoos, soaps and etc. could be found on aisle 16." He pointed at a far end of the mart to his left. "And different sorts of snacks could be found on aisle 2-4." He then shifted positions and pointed at the other end of the mart.

"Wow... the aisles are pretty far from each other..." Fuji commented calmly. Sakuno nodded in agreement.

"Well, what I can suggest to you lads and lasses is to split up the shopping so it would be faster..." The man suggested with a smile. "Well, if you need anything else, just approach anyone wearing a uniform like mine." He said then headed off to greet other customers.

The four looked at each other. "So... we better start!" Sakuno said happily. "But do you think we should consider the man's suggestion?" Sakuno asked the others.

"Well, it seems pretty logical to me..." Fuji said his opinion. "I guess it would be best if we did what he said."

"Well, who would go with whom?" Tomoka asked, a little bit excited of the possible pairings.

Echizen remained silent and looked at the conversation going-on. 'I wonder who I will be paired-up with...' He thought.

"Maybe I could go with Tomoka and you go with Ryoma-kun, Fuji-senpai..." Sakuno suggested thoughtfully.

Fuji considered the suggestion for a moment then shook his head. "I don't think it would be a good idea if both girls would be together and both boys would be left together... we wouldn't know what you girls might need and you wouldn't know what we need..." He explained calmly.

"He has a point..." Tomoka pointed out as she too started thinking what would be the best pairing.

Echizen sighed. "Hnnn..." All gazes were turned to him. "We're actually wasting time you know..." He stated.

Sakuno looked at her wrist watch. "Oh gosh! It's already four in the afternoon! Time flies so fast..." She gasped slightly.

"I guess we better get moving... I will just go with Ryuzaki-san..." Fuji said and smiled at Sakuno. "Is that alright with you?" He asked expectantly.

Sakuno blushed. "Ah okay... it's fine with me..." Sakuno said sweetly and returned the smile Fuji was giving her.

'Who gave him the authority to choose? Oh damn... I'm not...' Echizen gulped. '...jealous am I? Get a grip of yourself Echizen!' Echizen was cut from his thoughts by Sakuno's hysterical and ever-hyper bestfriend.

"And that leaves the two of us Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said happily.

"Well, we better start now..." Fuji said and ushered Sakuno to go with him towards the direction of aisle 2-4. "We would be the one shopping for the snacks... We'll meet here at this spot later…" The two then started walking for their destination.

"Come on Ryoma-sama! Let's go!" Tomoka pulled the tennis prince to the opposite end of the mart.

88888

'Hnn... Why am I here again? Oh yeah, because I went with them to escape Kikumaru-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai... And why did I do that? I can't remember...' He thought annoyed as Tomoka continued to blabber while they shopped for the toiletries they will need.

"What do you think Fuji-senpai would like for his hair? Strawberry scent or Ocean fresh?" Tomoka asked the bored and regretful samurai junior as she held two shampoo bottles in her hands. Echizen was the one bringing the basket.

"How should I know?" Echizen asked cockily, intensely annoyed that his day ended up like this.

Tomoka shrugged of the tone of Echizen's voice and continued shopping. "Hmm... I know Sakuno would like Vanilla scent for her hair..." She told herself and picked up a bottle of shampoo to place in the basket. The basket in Echizen's hands was starting to bug him off with its increasing weight. "How bout you Ryoma-sama? Wouldn't you buy shampoo?"

"No... I don't need..." He lied simply. Tomoka headed off to another part of the aisle. When Tomoka turned her back from him, he quickly got the vanilla scented shampoo and added it to the basket, embarrassed that she would tell her bestfriend that they used and liked the same shampoo. He followed the girl only to find himself looking at something not meant for boys to look at. Red started to creep on his face. It was the sanitary napkin part of the aisle.

88888

"Ryuzaki-san, do you like fish crackers or shrimp crackers?" Fuji asked his kohai as he showed her the two chip bags. Sakuno pointed at the shrimp bag. "Ah... you like shrimp Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji inferred and Sakuno nodded cutely. He placed the snack packet on the basket he was carrying. He followed Sakuno to another part of the aisle.

The braided-girl tiptoed to grab the desired goodie but failed. Fuji noticed her and grabbed it for her. "Here..." He said with the always calm smile.

"Thanks..." Sakuno said sweetly then approached another area. And once again, Fuji followed bringing the basket of foods with him. When reaching the area, Sakuno started picking up a number of items from the shelves and placing them in the basket.

Fuji watched her with open eyes in surprise. 'She eats **that** much?' He thought.

Sakuno turned to face the flabbergasted tennis prodigy with a blush on her cheeks. "Ano… I picked up all the things Tomoka would like…" She said, clearing the previous thoughts of Fuji.

"Ah…" 'And I thought she ate a lot…' Fuji smirked and followed the girl to aisle 3.

88888

"Uhmmm… hey, c-can you put this… t-thing somewhere under?" Echizen stuttered with pink on his cheeks as he talked to Tomoka.

The girl turned around to look at him and check what his problem was. "Nani? What thing?" Tomoka asked curiously, looking at a still pink Echizen who pulled the brim of his cap downwards to hide his face. He was pointing at something in the basket. Tomoka approached him to get a glimpse of what was making him uncomfortable. Tomoka, too, blushed at the sight. "Oh… gomen…" She said and placed the 'girl thing' somewhere under the pile of items in the basket. She cleared her throat and hurriedly ushered Echizen to the soap area.

'Argh… this is very embarrassing….' Echizen looked at his steps, ignoring the stares of other people who found it amusing to see two twelve year-olds, a girl and a boy, shopping in the market like husband and wife. Tomoka looked over her shoulder to see if Echizen was following; indeed he was… ungraciously though. They stopped by the latter part of the aisle where the soaps, lotions and others alike were placed. Tomoka grabbed 2 bars of soap; one for Sakuno and herself.

"Ryoma-sama, grab your soap and Fuji-senpai's…" Tomoka told the boy who complied. He grabbed two bars of soap likely for Fuji to use and the other which was his usual bath soap.

Echizen sighed. "Are we done?" He mumbled lowly but with hints of hope in there.

Tomoka shook her head. "No, not yet…" Echizen's face fell. "We don't have sun block yet…" Tomoka grabbed two bottles of sun block and placed it in the basket. "There, now we're done! Come on! Let's go to the meeting place and meet Sa-chan and Fuji-senpai!" Tomoka pushed the tennis prince back to the entrance.

88888

"Hey Fuji-senpai, you better grab sweets that you and Ryoma-kun would like…" Sakuno told her senpai with a smile.

"Okay…" Fuji said and settled on getting caramel bars topped with chocolate sprinkles. The two shopped more comfortably than the other pair who was quite a bad combination.

"Hmmm… what do you think is better Fuji-senpai, strawberry or lemon candy?" Sakuno asked as she had her eyes set on two packs of candy.

"If you would ask me, I would pick the lemon… but it depends on what you like…" Fuji stated with a smile.

Sakuno thought for a moment then finally settled with the lemon, just like what her senpai suggested. "Come on, let's go back now… Tomoka and Ryoma-kun might be there waiting for us already…" Sakuno told Fuji after which they indeed headed off to the meeting place.

88888

"Ano… Fuji-senpai, are you sure it was okay for you to pay all we bought?" Sakuno asked the elder teen kindly. When the four approached the counter to pay, Fuji volunteered to pay for all the expenses. Sakuno looked at Fuji, waiting for his answer.

"Hai… It's alright…" Fuji said with a smile. "Just consider it like a Christmas present…"

'Tsk… that's a pretty cheap Christmas present if you ask me…' Echizen thought annoyed that Sakuno was paying so much attention to Fuji. 'Wait… why am I acting like this?' He grunted.

Tomoka heard Ryoma's grunt. "Eh? Ryoma-sama, are you alright?" She asked him concerned. Sakuno looked at Ryoma when she heard Tomoka's question.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun, is there something wrong?" She asked kindly. Fuji, too, shifted his gaze on his younger teammate.

"Nothing is wrong…" He mumbled and quickly looked away from the stared his present company was giving him.

Suddenly, Sakuno had the sudden notion to look at her wristwatch. "Hey guys, it's already 5:30… I better go home…" Sakuno informed the others.

"Oh no! Sa-chan, are you sure?!" Tomoka went to her bestfriend's side to check the time herself. "Gosh! I didn't know! I better get going too! I didn't even get to buy present yet! Kyah!" Tomoka said hysterically.

"How 'bout you? Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked the tennis prodigy.

Echizen narrowed his eyes towards Fuji under the lowered brim of his cap. 'Tsk… Why does Sakuno have to talk to him always… She didn't even ask me…' He thought annoyed, unaware that the he was totally thinking differently that day… Unaware that he was indeed jealous…

Fuji chuckled. Sakuno's face turned confused. "Fuji-senpai, what's so funny?"

"Ah… I forgot to tell you that I would be the one accompanying you in the house while your grandma is gone…"

"Nani?!" Tomoka cried.

"Eh?" Sakuno reacted.

… And a deadly glare set upon Fuji.

88888

_From the author: Haha! I'm actually so happy that I got to update on this sooner than expected! Haha! Lol, well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Wait for more updates and don't forget to review! Arigatou!_


	7. Chapter 7: With Fujisenpai

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Hey guys! Sorry if I hadn't updated for a long time. Anyways! I hope you are still interested in this fic!!! Up next, Chapter 7: With Fuji-senpai! In the previous chapter, Sakuno only found out that Fuji was the senpai she will be staying with while her obaa-chan is gone… This chapter is Fuji x Sakuno… Read to find out more! Enjoy!_

_P.S.: Italicized parts of the story are flashbacks… kk_

**Special Victory**

**Chapter 7: With Fuji-senpai**

Sakuno and the older teen reached the Ryuzaki residence in a short period of time from the mall. Sakuno acquired the key from her skirt pocket and inserted it on the front door's keyhole. As the braided girl entered, Fuji followed suit, bringing the shopping bags from that day's out and café meeting. "You can put the snacks on the dinner table…" Sakuno smiled at her senpai and pointed towards the direction of the dining room. "I will be the one bringing the toiletries upstairs… You can just get your share of the grocery later."

Fuji smiled and complied with her kohai's request. But before doing so, placing the young girl's Christmas shopping in the living room for wrapping later, as both of them agreed on before going home.

"_Nani? Is this for real? No fluking Fuji-senpai?" Tomoka interrogated the tennis tensai curiously._

_Echizen waited for his senpai's reply expectantly… but he tried his best to look subdued, uninterested and unaffected. Sakuno on the other hand was surprised herself but just remained silent._

_Fuji nodded. "I'm not kidding…" He said calmly. He then looked at Sakuno and smiled. _

_Sakuno, not quite knowing how to respond just smiled back. Echizen could feel his blood pressure go up… he lowered the brim of his cap to hide his reaction._

_Suddenly, Tomoka felt her cellphone vibrate. She received a new text message and she immediately read it. Tomoka then turned to both Fuji and her bestfriend… disregarding a certain jealous Samurai Junior at the moment. "Well, have fun together! Fuji-senpai, please take care of Sakuno…" She bowed. "You know how clumsy she could get…" She remarked._

_Sakuno flushed. "Tomo-chan!!!"_

"_Heh heh… kidding…" She said which caused Fuji to smile at both girls, and Echizen to grunt under his breath. "I'll be going now… it's getting late and my ride's here…" The pigtailed girl stated. "Bye Sakuno, Fuji-senpai, RYOMA-SAMA!!!" She cried._

"_Bye…" Sakuno waved at Tomoka as she started walking away with her own plastic bag full of necessities for the trip. Fuji waved as well. Echizen sighed inaudibly and remained not moving, but his eyes followed the girl's figure until it disappeared when she entered a midnight blue car._

"_Well, I guess we better get going too…" Fuji said gently, turning to his girl kohai. _

_Sakuno nodded. After which she turned to Ryoma. Ryoma stiffened a bit when he saw that Sakuno's attention was diverted to him. She smiled. "We'll be going now Ryoma-kun…" She dismissed himself. _

"_Hnnn… okay…" He said. "I'll now be going home too…" He raised his head and his eyes met Sakuno's for a brief moment. He then headed on his way._

"_Bye…" Sakuno said. When Ryoma's silhouette from a distance disappeared, she then turned to the waiting Fuji._

"_Let's go…" The boy ushered. _

_Sakuno smiled and nodded. "I'm planning to wrap the gifts tonight… is it alright?" She asked._

_Fuji shook his head lightly. "No problem…"_

After everything was settled down in the household, Fuji emerged from the dining room when he finally set down the snacks. And Sakuno burst forth from her room after separating her toiletries from the tennis tensai's. Fuji smiled as Sakuno descended the stairs from the upper floor. "Shall we wrap now?"

"Hai…" After reaching the ground floor, Sakuno took a seat on the couch. Fuji took that as a cue to take his seat too. He chose the seat adjacent the girl's. Sakuno grabbed a random item from the paper bag… It was a small box containing a pair of cute silver hoop earrings decorated with tiny blue rhinestones.

"Ah… your gift for Osakada-san…" Fuji smiled in recognition of the gift for the pigtailed girl.

Sakuno nodded. Fuji passed a blue ribbon to Sakuno to use for the gift. Then Fuji decided to start a conversation to pass time while wrapping the Christmas presents. "So… Ryuzaki-san… you like Echizen right?" He asked very interested.

Sakuno, using scissors to cut the ribbon into the appropriate size, almost cut her finger instead because of the very random question Fuji just asked. Sakuno's face turned pink. She looked at Fuji with hints of annoyance… but a smile was still plastered on her face. "Nani… Fuji-senpai, here you go again with your teasing…" She stuck her tongue out playfully. Fuji smiled; the tensai was planning something deviously witty to tease Sakuno. Sakuno was already tying the ribbon to the box, experimenting on how will be the best wrap.

Fuji then took his chance. "The size of the ribbon you cut is perfect for the box…"

Sakuno looked at the boy for saying something random again… but nevertheless still replied. "It is…" She resumed wrapping it the best way she can.

"You bought wonderful gifts for everyone..."

"I sure did…"

"Are you sure you didn't forget to buy anyone a gift?"

"I think so…"

"Even I have a present right?"

"Yep…"

"Osakada's present are earrings right?"

"Yes…"

"I see that the rhinestones are blue…"

"I know…"

"You like Echizen right?"

"Yeah…" Sakuno put aside the box she had finally wrapped, unaware of what Fuji had asked, and what she had answered. Fuji grinned ever so wide. He continued to stare at Sakuno, waiting for any moment before the girl realizes soon.

Sakuno's head snapped up. "What was the last question you asked?" She looked at the grinning Fuji.

"You like Echizen right?" He repeated the question. "And you replied 'yeah…'"

Sakuno was blushing. "Ano… That's not counted! You tricked me Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno's cheeks were puffed out again. Fuji was smiling at Sakuno's cuteness…

"I was just kidding… Well, I'm always here to listen to you when you finally admit you like Echizen…" He remarked, and added to the 'teasing marathon'.

"Ah Fuji-senpai… instead of teasing me, you can help me wrap presents you know…" Sakuno beamed at her senpai.

"Okay…" He smiled, and finally ceased teasing the girl.

88888

Sakuno sighed in relief. "Finally! We're done!!!" Sakuno stretched her arms and stood up from the couch. She started cleaning up the mess they had created from the wrapping. Fuji too, stood up and helped Sakuno.

These were the presents to everyone:

Tomoka: Silver hoop earrings decorated with blue rhinestones.

Sumire: A book entitled "Being Youth Again".

Oishi: A grip tape.

Kikumaru: A teddy bear.

Inui: A container for his juices.

Kawamura: A book on different cuisines.

Momoshiro: A guy necklace.

Kaidoh: A set of face towels.

Echizen: A cap.

Fuji: A picture frame designed with tennis balls and rackets.

Sakuno smiled at her simple accomplishment. Being the youngster she was, Sakuno could only afford and think of simple but very practical gifts like these… As soon as Fuji and she wrapped everything up and cleaned their mess, Fuji helped Sakuno bring the Christmas presents to her bedroom.

'I hope Fuji-senpai will like my gift…' Sakuno thought as she was going up the stairs. The only gift that Fuji didn't know about was the gift for himself. Sakuno insisted that it will be a surprise so that it will be fair for everyone.

When entering Sakuno's room, Fuji looked around, amazed at how neat Sakuno's room was. "Ah Ryuzaki… you're room is so organized." He smiled.

"Arigatou…" Sakuno replied.

"If only Yuuta can keep his room like this when he is in he house…" Fuji said silently which made Sakuno chuckle.

When the two placed the presents under Sakuno's desk, Sakuno proceeded on showing Fuji where he was going to stay. Both teen and pre-teen skidded through the hallway until they reached a far end room. "This is the guest room where you'll be sleeping before the vacation." Sakuno smiled.

Fuji smiled. "Okay then… better pack now…" He said.

88888

It was about thirty minutes since Fuji's departure. He returned home quickly to get all the stuff he needed for the stay. Meanwhile, Sakuno was busy in the kitchen, cooking their dinner that night. Ebi Tempura was what she was cooking. After making dinner, Sakuno placed the meal in two different plates with Japanese rice. After which, she headed back into the living room, waiting for Fuji's return.

88888

"Ryuzaki-san… Ryuzaki-san…" Someone was shaking the twelve-year old girl awake. "Ano… What's happening?" Sakuno wiped her still blurry eyes and a big and long yawn emerged from the girl's tiny mouth. When her vision was cleared, she saw Fuji's handsome face inches away from her. "Gah!!!" She cried surprised.

Fuji chuckled. "You fell asleep…" He stated and increased the gap between his kohai by standing straight. "Come on… let's eat dinner already, I'm starving…" He smiled and entered the dining room.

Sakuno looked at the wall clock; it was eight o'clock in the evening. "Man it's late…" She muttered to herself. She yawned once more before getting up and joins Fuji in the dining room.

As she entered the dining room, she heard the sound of the microwave working and saw Fuji standing beside the microwave, waiting for the food to be heated. "What time did you arrive?" Sakuno asked, taking a seat in the dinner table.

Fuji looked at Sakuno's direction. "A few minutes ago…" He smiled. "I dropped my things in the guest room before waking you up for dinner…"

"Ah…" Then the microwave had stopped working. Fuji got the plate out and placed the tempuras on each of their plate. One. One. Two. Two. Three. Three. Four. Four. Five. "Eh?" Sakuno looked at her smiling senpai.

"You can have the other tempura…" He said calmly then sat himself opposite Sakuno.

"Arigatou…" The girl replied shyly.

The two dug in their food like very hungry children who didn't eat for days! And soon enough their plates were cleared. That was then the two decided to have a conversation. "So Fuji-senpai, do you think that this victory vacation we're going to have is fun?" Sakuno asked her senpai's opinion.

"Maybe…" He replied and smiled. "How 'bout you?"

Sakuno smiled, already prepared with an answer. "I think so…" She started. "I say that it's a great opportunity for everyone to bond…" She stated sweetly.

Fuji suddenly grinned. "I agree… and I guess a good opportunity for Echizen and you to be together…" He teased once more.

Sakuno blushed. "Nani… Fuji-senpai… please stop teasing me…" Sakuno fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

Fuji chuckled. "Just kidding…" He said. "Maybe it's you and I that will be together…" Fuji joked, intentionally letting Sakuno hear it.

Sakuno turned a darker color of red. "N-Nani?! Fuji-senpai, don't kid me like that!" Sakuno stuttered. Fuji grinned even wider.

"Why, you don't like it?" Fuji asked, faking a scowl to add to his act.

Sakuno flailed her hands. "No! I mean yes… I mean no! I mean… wait, I'm confused..." Sakuno sighed. Fuji chuckled.

"Just kidding…" He said. Then he noticed the time. "Ryuzaki-san, time for bed…"

88888

Before going to bed, Sakuno brushed her teeth and had a refreshing shower. Then the pre-teen bid her goodnight to her senpai. "Goodnight Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno beamed.

"Goodnight…." He replied then Sakuno shut her room door.

Fuji then headed to his own room which was a room away from Sakuno. He entered then sat on his bed. He opened his duffel bag and searched for something. In a few moments, he found what he was looking for; it was a box containing a pink bow decorated with white gems. The gift was perfect for Sakuno's beautiful auburn hair. He got a red ribbon from his jeans pocket and tied it around the box. Then he got a pink marker and wrote on the box:

_To: Ryuzaki-san_

_Fr: Fuji-senpai_

88888

_From the author: Well guys, I hope you liked the chappie! It's very simple, but I find it sweet in a way… Next chapter will be the trip to the resort already! Yay! Hehe… I hope you enjoyed! Please wait for more updates and don't forget to review! Arigatou!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of the Long Awaited

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and, yah, all that! Anyways. No biggie cuz the update's finally here! Hah! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Luckily, this story is aligned with the Christmas season. What a good timing! Read on and enjoy!_

**Special Victory**

**Chapter 8: The Start of the Long Awaited…**

"Nya, It's five minutes passed eight!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he grew more impatient with every passing moment, along with the early birds who had been in the meeting place for a long time. Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, and Momoshiro had been on the same spot for more than half an hour.

"Waking up two hours than usual was for nothing!" Momoshiro said as he emitted a long yawn.

"They're only late for five minutes…" Oishi eased his teammates' mood. "Don't worry, Fuji said he's coming already…" Oishi told the rest as he just finished calling the Seigaku tennis tensai. "But for some reason while I was calling him, I heard a familiar female voice…" Oishi said.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro just shrugged. "Probably it's just his older sister…" Momoshiro answered.

"Yah… nothing much to worry about." Kikumaru said.

"How 'bout Echizen, Ryuzaki-san and Osakada-san?" Kawamura reminded Oishi.

"I have no contact with Ryuzaki-san and Osakada-san, but Echizen… well, he's Echizen" Oishi said quite sheepishly as the whole group new that the boy always came late during significant moments for the whole team.

Suddenly, a certain loud-mouthed female entered the scene, she was running towards them, panting, while carrying her luggage. She seemed to be really struggling with all her belongings.

"There's Osakada-san…" Kikumaru told the others enthusiastically. The girl was nearing them.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" She cried as she continued to head her way towards the others. As she reached a few meters from the boys, she looked at them expectantly. They looked at her, then at each other, not quite knowing what they should do. Tomoka sighed. "Any gentleman?" She asked.

Kaidoh, being the nearest to the girl, was looked at by his other teammates as if asking him to be the one to do it. When the boomerang snake specialist met the captain's hopeful gaze, he sighed and decided to help the girl with her large amount of bags. Tomoka smiled gratefully.

After she had settled with her luggage problem, Tomoka noticed the people who were missing. "Where's Sa-chan, Ryoma-sama, and Fuji-senpai?" Tomoka asked the others.

"Fuji is coming. Echizen is surely coming, just a few minutes more to wait, the usual. Not sure with Ryuzaki-san though…" Momoshiro replied to the listening girl. Tomoka sighed in relief. The boys looked at her queerly. "I'm not sure with Ryuzak-san though" Momoshiro repeated, emphasizing the words a little bit more.

Tomoka seemed to be looking inside her handbag, not quite minding the boys' weird stares. When she noticed the weight of their gazes, she looked at them. "What?"

"Well, you seem not to be bothered that we don't know where Ryuzaki-san is…" Oishi explained to his kohai gently.

Tomoka grinned. "Ah! Haha… No worries, if Fuji-senpai's coming, then Sa-chan's coming to" With the girl's statement, Inui instantaneously noted down what the girl said. Momoshiro and Kikumaru looked at each other. Kaidoh, Kawamura and Oishi weren't far from being curious. She smiled with the team's expression. "Didn't you know? Fuji stayed with Sakuno while oba-san is gone…"

"Really now…" Momoshiro said slyly, cheerful that he had known about this one. The spiky-haired boy looked at the red head just beside him as they exchanged whispers with each other. Kikumaru snickered. Kaidoh scoffed at both the boy's childish antics. Inui was still busy with his notes when finally, the latecomers arrived.

"Sa-chan!" "Fuji!" "Echizen!"

88888

The van that the teens rented for the vacation was so noisy and rowdy, as soon as they all entered it a few minutes right after the latecomers came. Here were the seatmates in the van.

_DriverOishi Kawamura_

_Fuji Sakuno Tomoka Kaidoh_

_Inui Eiji Momoshiro Ryoma_

Before entering the van, Fuji asked Sakuno if he could sit beside her. The girl responded with a nod of the head and a tinge of pink on her face. Tomoka lowered the brim of his cap and narrowed his eyes under it towards Fuji. He grunted audibly which Momoshiro and Kikumaru heard. They followed were Echizen's head was faced and inferred that he was jealous. Which was true. They snickered as they entered the van. When Momoshiro saw that Echizen was still standing there, he grabbed the boy by his collar and sat the boy beside him which distressed the samurai junior. He was actually intending to sit somewhere near Sakuno wherein he can have a watchful eye over the tennis tensai who was intending to sit beside her.

"Darn it…" He mumbled under his breath.

Oishi and Kawamura took the seats in front as the two silently engaged themselves in conversation concerning stuffs they would do when in the resort. Inui steadfastly and intentionally sat himself behind Fuji and Sakuno so that he could intake lots and lots of information on them. Momoshiro and Kikumaru sat beside each other so that they could share each other's packed chips and all that!

Kaidoh was actually so clueless how he got a seat beside Tomoka. He sighed as soon as he found. In his mind, he comforted himself by saying that it was at least better than getting a seat beside Momoshiro which would obviously be a noisy seatmate. He sighed as soon as he found out that Tomoka, in terms of noisiness, was not so far Momoshiro.

"Sa-chan! Sa-chan! You still didn't tell me what you got everyone for Christmas!" Tomoka said hyperactively. When Tomoka said this, everyone perched their ears on the conversation going on between the girls while they still pretended to mind their own businesses.

Sakuno smiled and shook her head. "Not now… Probably later…" She softly told her best friend.

The trip continued with continuous conversation and munching of snacks. When suddenly, Kikumaru suggested something. "Hey guys! Why not let's play a game of 'End of the World'"

"Oh, I know that game!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Kaidoh hissed. "Who doesn't…?" He mumbled.

"Did you say something Mamushi?" Momoshiro growled.

Before Kaidoh could respond, Eiji had already intercepted in the fight. "Guys, no fighting please! Don't ruin the vacation…" Kikumaru pleaded.

"Fine" They both said.

Ryoma scoffed. "They act like a bunch of kids…" He whispered to himself.

"In case you guys don't know the game, it's when you pick a choice of people whom you would like to rebuild the world once more if ever it does end..." Kikumaru explained to those who didn't understand what the game was.

"So, will we play or not?" Tomoka asked impatiently.

"Heck yeah!" Both Kikumaru and Momoshiro cried.

"I'll start!" Kikumaru said excitedly. "Okay, Momoshiro."

"What, why me first?" Momo whined. Kikumaru just winked at him.

"Tachibana's little sister or Osakada-san?" Both Tomoka and Momoshiro shouted at this.

"What? Why me? So random!" Tomoka was flushed. Kaidoh had to cover his ears from all the shouting.

"Yah! What's with the question?" Momoshiro cried. Sakuno was giggling.

"That's the question because that's the point of the game!" Kaidoh suddenly snapped. Momo was about to argue with him again when Kikumaru asked for Momo's answer.

"So who would it be?" Kikumaru asked excitedly. Inui's notebook and pen was already prepared.

"Just answer Tachibana An! Come on! Come on!" Tomoka cried embarrassed.

"Tachibana An then" Momo answered quickly. The van erupted in chuckles. Kikumaru snickered. Ryoma was smiling with Momo's red face. When Momo saw Echizen smirking, he whispered to him.

"It will be your turn later" Echizen glared at Momo for this.

"Okay, my turn!" Momo said eagerly. Echizen was waiting for his name to be called, when instead, it was Tomoka. "Osakada-san…" Kikumaru looked at Momo confused. He was expecting the boy to ask either Sakuno or Echizen, but Momo gave the boy a stare saying, 'Save-the-best-for-last'

Tomoka waited for the choices. "Kikumaru-senpai… or Kaidoh!" He chuckled at his choices as both Kikumaru and Kaidoh gave him a deadly glare.

The girl was blushing while she emitted more hysteria. "But-But-"

"No 'buts' Osakada-san, it's the game…" Momoshiro said.

Tomoka sighed. She could feel Sakuno giggling at her right now. "Er… K-K-K" She began. Everyone was listening intently. She could also feel Kaidoh's stare on her who was just beside her. "Er… for the sake of answering someone, I'll just answer Kaidoh-senpai because he helped me with my luggage a while ago!" She said exasperated. Kaidoh was slightly red.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru burst into chuckles as Kaidoh and Tomoka were both blushing. Sakuno was giggling and Fuji was smiling. Even Echizen found himself smiling for some reason. 'it's not everyday that you see Kaidoh-senpai like this'

Just then, Tomoka suddenly exclaimed. "It's my turn now!" She suddenly smiled evilly. Tomoka turned to Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai, The girl you saved before, her name escapes me, or… Sakuno-chan?" She asked excitedly. Now that caught everyone's attention. Sakuno was blushing furiously while Ryoma was glaring at both Tomoka and Fuji at the moment. Kikumaru and Momoshiro were nudging him now.

Fuji was silent for a few moments. Then answered, "Ryuzaki…" Almost inaudibly.

Ryoma could feel his blood pressure go up. Momoshiro and Kikumaru did catcalls as they continued to nudge the silent boy beside them, seemingly trying to annoy him… which was working.

Sakuno was, of course, blushing intensely. What would be expected? Now it was Fuji's turn… "Echizen…" Ryoma didn't turn his head towards Fuji. It almost seemed like he didn't care.

"Osakada or Ryuzaki?" He asked calmly.

Sakuno and Tomoka were both blushing. Tomoka was actually silent for a change… Kikumaru and Momoshiro snickered and weighed their stares on the boy, putting lots of pressure on him. Ryoma just shrugged. "Why would I answer?" He suddenly replied.

"Because you're supposed to… It's the game" Kikumaru answered playfully.

"Hnnn." Ryoma just grunted.

"Echizen no fun! Echizen no fun!" Momoshiro cried.

"Wet blanket Ochibi! Wet Blanket Ochibi!" Kikumaru joined Momo in the 'annoying-Echizen-to answer' mode.

"…" Echizen remained speechless.

"Oh come on Echizen/Ochibi! Answer…" Momo and Kikumaru pleaded. The others were smiling.

He wasn't minding them. "It seems like we can't do anything to make him answer…" Fuji stated.

"Just proceed… I'm sure Echizen will answer later…" Oishi said from the front. And so, they proceeded. Echizen remained silent.

"Because Echizen is such a 'non-participative person', let's just move on…" Momo said. Kikumaru was already giving him the signal of 'do-it!' "Ryuzaki…" He called.

That caught Fuji and Echizen's full attention. Inui already had his pen on the roll. "Fuji or Echizen?"

"We're here!" Oishi suddenly said as the view of high gates appeared before their very eyes. They were finally in the resort! The start of the long awaited…

Sakuno's question was disregarded for the mean time… for it was too early to answer that. Right?

88888

_From the author: Guys! Hope you enjoyed! And please don't forget to review! I need more inspiration on this fic :P_


End file.
